


Happy V-Day!

by Murf1307



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hotel Sex, M/M, Oblivious, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first Valentine's Day since Ed and Corbett started having sex.  There's a miscommunication, then a resolution.  The resolution involves sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Corbett doesn’t go slow.  He doesn’t feel like he can — he’s afraid that if he hesitates too long Ed’s going to change his mind, is going to throw him out and say this whole thing didn’t work.

So he drives into Ed like a crash-test car, tries to break open on him.  He kisses forcefully, fucks when he’d rather make love.

 

At first, Ed seems surprised — it must seem so odd, given Corbett’s personality out of bed — but he just sort of rolls with it, kissing back like he should and giving way until Corbett’s sliding home inside him.  He does it well, bottoming, and Corbett wishes he could enjoy this slowly, but he’s too afraid to.

They haven’t told the team, but it’s not like Maggie and Harry have told anyone about their relationship, either.  It’s easy to pretend that nothing changed, that he’s still just the intern with the crush, outside this bedroom.

But in here?  Part of him aches for all of that, aches to be held and touched like he’s precious, aches to touch Ed like  _he’s_  precious (because he is, dear God he is), but he’s too afraid.  He’s never gotten what he wanted like this, never been with a guy like Ed, and he’ll take what he can get, and never ask for a scrap more.

It’s their first Valentine’s day together, though, and he’s not sure what that means for whatever they are.  They don’t talk about it — Corbett doesn’t want to because he’s afraid of fucking this up.  Ed doesn’t push.

But it’s Valentine’s Day, and Maggie and Harry keep stealing glances at each other that make Corbett ache way down deep, wishing he had the nerve to look at Ed like that, but he doesn’t.  If anything, he goes more withdrawn than usual at the team meeting — and it’s weird, because they don’t usually meet on Thursdays but Ed insisted on it — and just listens to Ed ramble about a possible case.  Ed seems scattered, and Corbett thinks that that’s because Maggie and Harry are even more blatant than usual.

Then the meeting ends, and Spruce is the first to leave, saying he’s got a D&D game to attend, and then Maggie and Harry leave — not saying where they’re going, but it sort of goes unsaid these days — which means that Ed and Corbett are alone together in the garage.

Corbett gets up to go get his coat, but never quite makes it there, because a pair of arms wraps around his waist.  Ed pulls him back against his chest, pressing a kiss to the top of his spine after tugging the back of his polo down a little.  It’s way more intimate than Corbett’s used to, and he freezes up, not sure what to do.

Ed steps back, and his voice sounds almost panicked when he says, “Was that bad?”

Corbett turns around, and shakes his head — he’s still too shocked to manage more than that, because he’s not sure what prompted this, what made Ed do that.  Whatever this is, it’s not  _that_.

Even though Corbett wants it to be.

“I — do you wanna go out?  I figured, ah,” Ed starts, scratching the back of his neck.  ”I figured you might want to do the date thing, since it’s Valentine’s day, and I’m pretty sure that’s what Maggie and Harry are doing.  We don’t have to, though, if you don’t want.  That’s okay.”

Corbett doesn’t know how to handle this — because this is something he’s wanted for so long, but he’s still not sure if he believes he can have it.

He’s quiet for too long, because Ed bites his lip.  ”This was a bad idea — I shouldn’t have assumed you’d wanna — I mean, I don’t know if this is — please say something?” Ed asks, giving a tiny shrug.  He’s blushing and looks absolutely mortified.

“I — you,” Corbett manages.  ”I didn’t think you —”

He cuts off because he’s not sure what to say.

Ed looks away, sets his jaw.  ”Is — is this thing just sex?” he asks quietly.  ”I need to know if this thing is just sex.”

Corbett has two choices — lie and say it is, or risk everything on telling the truth.  He gambles.  ”Do you want it to be?” he asks, his voice small.  He can’t say it right out, can’t say that he’s so far gone for Ed it scares him, but he can say that at least.

“No!” Ed says quickly.  His face crumples a little bit.  ”No, no.  God, Corbett, it’s not.”

“Oh,” Corbett mumbles.  He’s surprised, to say the absolute least.

Ed’s face pales.  ”Oh, God, you thought it was?” he asks, looking absolutely horrified.  ”Oh my God, I’m so sorry — I suck, I really do suck at this.”

Corbett blinks at him.  

“Jesus, Corbett, no.  It’s — at least, I — I want it to be a…relationship.”  Ed sounds a little scared about it.  ”I really fucked this up, didn’t I?”

“Relationship?” Corbett whispers, flushing.  It’s what he wants, in a nutshell, everything he wants, and he can hardly believe it’s on offer.  ”You — are you, are you asking me out?”

“Since I obviously fucked it up the first time, yeah,” Ed says, frustrated.  He reaches out to fit a hand to Corbett’s face.  ”Can I…can I kiss you?”

“Of course you can,” Corbett mumbles, throat tightening.

Ed does, and he’s careful about it, almost chaste.  There’s no tongue, just the soft pressure of Ed’s lips and his hand cradling Corbett’s face.  Corbett practically falls into it, one hand reaching tentatively for Ed’s hip.

When they break apart for air, Corbett’s not sure if he’s going to cry or dance for joy.  Ed’s looking at him with unmistakable adoration, and Corbett doesn’t know what to do with that, but it seems like a good sign, seems like this might actually work out to his advantage.

“I’m sorry,” Ed murmured, resting his forehead against Corbett’s, breath whispering across his lips.  ”I — I should’ve said the first time.  That I — that I really, really like you, and I want — I want this thing to be a thing.”

Corbett smiles, because he can’t hold it back.  ”S-so do I.”

He thinks he’s in love with Ed, he really does.

“Can we,” Ed starts, softly, wrapping his arms around Corbett to pull him close, “Can we go, um, go get a room someplace and just — I dunno, just get this right?” 

“Get it right?”

Ed blushes.  ”I wanna…god, this sounds so sappy.  I wanna…I wanna make love to you.”

Corbett’s jaw drops a little.  ”You, you do?”

“Y-yeah.  Is that — Is that okay?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Corbett says.

“Good.”  Ed kisses Corbett again, light and quick.  ”Is this a go, then?”

It is, and Corbett leads the way to Ed’s car, half unsure this isn’t all some wonderful dream he’s having.


	2. Chapter 2

Ed’s nervous.

He’s pretty sure he’s got every right to be, because he’s already fucked this whole thing up, and he’s never done this (though he’s always wanted to, since he realized that he wants Corbett, that he, yeah,  _needs_ him).  His hands are almost too tight on the steering wheel as he pulls into the parking lot of the local Marriott, and he’s too scared and too jittery to look at Corbett right now.

 

He climbs out of the car and goes around the front to try and open Corbett’s door for him.  When Corbett gets out, it brings him right back into Ed’s personal space, and Ed can’t help himself.

He kisses Corbett right there in the parking lot, just a gentle press of lips on lips, and Ed’s not sure what he should read into the way Corbett’s breath catches for a second, but he hopes this is good.  He hopes that he can fix this, because God, it’s so fucked up that Corbett ever thought this was just a sex thing, and Ed’s pretty sure it’s his own fault, not Corbett’s.

Carefully, he takes Corbett’s hand and leads him inside, to the concierge counter.

The woman at the desk looks at the both of them and starts typing.  ”Let me guess, one room, just tonight, one king sized bed?” she asks, sounding almost bored about it.

“Yeah,” Ed says, squeezing Corbett’s hand.  ”That sounds fine.”

“Free continental breakfast tomorrow morning, and a reminder not to disturb the other patrons with unnecessary noise,” the woman responds, passing them two keys and a receipt.

The price isn’t even  _that_  bad, but Ed doesn’t care if it would have cost him an arm and a leg, because they need this.

He chances a look at Corbett, and there’s still this general aura of bewilderment about him that breaks Ed’s heart a little, like Corbett can’t believe that this is happening.  He squeezes Corbett’s hand again as they head for the elevator.  ”Is this — is this okay?” he asks.

Corbett nods, the movement a little jerky.  Ed doesn’t like the look of that, so when they’re alone in the elevator together, he turns to him and says, “Talk to me.  We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“No, please.  I want to.” Corbett looks even more afraid at the idea of not doing this, and Ed kisses him again, still gentle.

“Okay,” he murmurs.  ”Okay.”

They manage not to run into anyone the whole way to their room, and Ed opens the door as his nerves come flooding back.  He’s fucking terrified, if he’s honest, because he’s never had somebody like Corbett, and it scares him to think that he could fuck this up even worse than he already has.  His hands shake a little, and he hopes it isn’t too noticeable.

The door’s barely closed behind them when Corbett tries to take control of the proceedings with one of those burning kisses that reduces Ed almost to putty in his hands, but Ed knows why Corbett’s been kissing him like that, and he doesn’t let it happen.

“Can I,” he mumbles when Corbett pulls back to breathe, “Can I do this for you?”

“Wh-what do you mean?” Corbett asks, hesitant.

Ed licks his lip nervously.  ”I wanna — I said before.  I wanna make love to you.  Because I screwed this up, I really did, and — and we should’ve been doing this like this a while ago.”

Corbett looks stricken.  ”Ed — you don’t have to —”

Ed silences him with another gentle kiss.  ”Yes, I do.  I — I fucked up, and you…you deserve to know…you deserve to be shown that I.”  He stops, not wanting to say it, not wanting to scare Corbett off with too much all at once.

“That you what?”  Corbett’s hesitation sounds almost hopeful this time.

“ThatIloveyou,” Ed mumbles, kissing Corbett again before he can answer, almost trying to drown out the words so that Corbett won’t react to them.  He crushes Corbett against his body, because if this scares Corbett away, he at least wants to have this.

When he pulls back, Corbett looks completely dumbfounded.

“You…you love me?”

Ed nods.  ”Y-yeah.  I…I love you.”  

He steps back, looking down at the floor.  He’s not sure he really wants to hear whatever Corbett’s reaction is, because they’ve only been having sex for, like, a month, and Ed’s not sure he has the right to say this when they haven’t been in an actual relationship for any of it.

Corbett doesn’t let him go far though.  He pulls him into another hard, almost bruising kiss, hauling him over to the bed.  He clutches desperately at Ed’s shoulders as they fall onto it, Ed sprawled over Corbett.

When Ed can pull away to breathe, Corbett says, “I — I love you, too.”

Ed’s eyes go wide and he’s pretty sure his heart is going to pound its way right out of his chest.  ”Thank God,” he says, and kisses Corbett again, this time triumphant.  ”It would be absolutely awful if you didn’t.”

“I — I had no idea you do,” Corbett murmurs, one hand coming up to tangle in Ed’s hair.  ”I was — I just wanted whatever you were willing to give me, and, and I didn’t know what the boundaries were and I was scared of going too far and fuck, I’m terrified now.”

Ed pulls Corbett further up the still-made bed.  ”No, please don’t be scared — I want to make this good.  I want to make us good.”

Corbett swallows, a little half-noise coming form his throat as he does.  It’s still like he can hardly believe this is happening, even when Ed settles over him, straddling his hips and leaning down to kiss him again, this time dusting kisses over his cheekbones and jaw and even the tip of his nose before returning to his lips.

“I love you,” he says, and it seems easier after the first couple of times, almost addictive now, because he does, and he can say it, and it’s apparently reciprocated.  ”I love you.”

“I love you, too.”  Corbett’s almost choking on the words, like he’s going to start crying, and Ed can’t have that, so he kisses him again.

They kiss for a long while, trading  _I love you_ s until Ed’s hips hitch just a little and Corbett groans.  This is when Ed realizes they’re both hard, just from kissing, and it’s the best and the worst feeling in the world, because they’re both still fully clothed, and the bed’s still made, and suddenly Ed just wants to be inside Corbett.  He’s never done that, and he wants it.

He loves bottoming for Corbett, he really does — way more than he was expecting to — but he wants to show Corbett tonight that he wants to give him the world, wants to, at least while they’re here, make him his world.

“I love you,” he says, for what has to be the fiftieth time — he stopped counting around twenty, so he can’t be sure.

“I know,” Corbett manages, breaking pattern, and it takes Ed a minute to realize that he’s officially been Han Solo’d.  

He starts laughing, grinning into another kiss before shoving his hands up under Corbett’s jacket and his shirt — shit, they hadn’t even taken their coats off before winding up in this position.  It’s completely ridiculous, and Ed removes his hands to unzip Corbett’s jacket properly.

Corbett returns the favor, shoving Ed’s coat down off of his shoulders.  They’re good at this part, at undressing each other, but Ed wants to take it slow, wants to do everything slow and sweet and dirtyhot.

So he does.  He shrugs out of his coat and his overshirt, feeling a little exposed in just his t-shirt and jeans as he kicks out of his shoes.  He doesn’t take his eyes off of Corbett, though, and watches as Corbett moves to take his shirt off in one smooth, graceful movement.  Ed’s hands are on him as soon as his skin is bare, sliding across what feels like miles of pale, smooth flesh, and he leans down to kiss across his collarbones and down his chest, just showering him with kisses.

He can’t count the number of times he’s thought about doing this — it’s driven him damn near insane this past month.  He’s touched himself to this, gotten distracted during meeting and at work and wanted nothing more than to pull Corbett somewhere private and practically worship him.

Because Corbett is literally the sweetest, kindest person Ed has ever known, and now that Ed knows what it’s like to be in bed with him, all he’s wanted is to show him that kind of consideration here.

“I love you,” he repeats again.  ”It scares me, sometimes, how much.  It’s — it’s only been a month, but I, I know I love you.”

Corbett pulls him up for another kiss, and this kiss is a slow burn.  Corbett seems to get the picture now, because his hands are everywhere, like he’s memorizing how this feels, but Ed’s not getting the sense of desperation he did before.  Ed moans as Corbett turns them both over — he wants to be on top, but he’s not exactly sure how to ask.

When Corbett pulls away and whispers  _I love you_ again, he whispers it into the hollow between Ed’s collarbones, and he drags his face down Ed’s chest, even though that means rubbing his face in Ed’s chest hair (because Ed just doesn’t see the necessity of keeping his chest hair-free when the price is waxing or shaving, both too much of a hassle for him to bother).  Ed tangles a hand in Corbett’s hair, letting out a noise when Corbett moves over and bites gently at one of Ed’s nipples, tugging lightly.  Corbett’s never done that before, and Ed finds he likes it a lot.

Then Corbett moves downward, over Ed’s stomach, and Ed almost moves away — it’s not like he’s skinny, and he’s never been all that comfortable with people paying attention to his pudge. 

Corbett, though, Corbett pins him down and kisses him, kisses him all over, eyes flicking up to give him this dark, thoroughly sexual glare.  ”You’re beautiful,” Corbett says, almost growling it out as he moves to bite at Ed’s hip.  ”You are.”

Ed tips his head back for a second so Corbett doesn’t see the expression on his face.  He feels a little broken open, and he wasn’t expecting that.  He’s never been called beautiful, and out of Corbett’s mouth, it’s almost as good as “I love you.”

Then he feels Corbett’s hands on his fly, knuckles brushing every so often over his bulge, and he can’t help but rock his hips into the little touches.  He almost forgets what he wants when Corbett pulls his pants and his boxers halfway down his thighs and goes right to it, sucking the head of Ed’s cock into his mouth — Ed loves this, he really does, but he’s pretty sure he can have it another night, so he pulls Corbett’s hair a little harder to get his attention.

Corbett makes this  _noise_  around Ed’s cock in reaction, like what Ed just did was the sexiest thing he’s ever done in bed.  Ed shudders at the vibration on his cock, but he shifts his hips back away from Corbett’s mouth (even though part of him really, really hates to do that) and pulls again, saying, voice cracked, “You — you really like that?”

“Y- _yes_ ,” Corbett moans, reaching for Ed’s cock again, but Ed doesn’t let him, instead sitting up to hook an arm under Corbett’s to pull him into a kiss.

He makes this noise of confusion, because Ed’s never turned down a blowjob in the history of this relationship (or the couple times they were on offer in college, with pretty nerd girls who eventually decided they had better things to do than him), but Ed kisses him again and asks, “Can I — can I top tonight?”

Corbett’s eyes go wide.  ”You — you wanna?”

“Y-yeah.”  Ed presses his face into Corbett’s bare shoulder.  ”I wanna try.  Do you want to bottom?  I never — I never asked if it was something you did or not,” he mumbles quietly.

“I’d love to,” Corbett whispers, turning his head to kiss the nearest part of Ed that he can reach, which turns out to be his ear.

“Oh, good,” Ed replies, smiling.  ”We should — we should probably get naked.”

Corbett laughs a little, and pulls away to do that.  The lights are on, and Ed’s never been this thankful for that — he loves looking at Corbett like this, all ruffled hair and flushed chest as he looks back at Ed.  Ed’s gaze catches, though, on his cock, and he realizes that he hasn’t ever blown Corbett, even though he’s wanted to, even though there was that time in the supply closet at the cafe where Corbett still works part-time, when Corbett just dropped to his knees and took him deep, and that feels like a grave injustice.

Ed’s never sucked cock before.  He’s not sure how he’s going to go about it, but he wants to.  Blowjobs are awesome, and Ed hasn’t been giving Corbett his fair share of them.

“Can I — should I blow you?” he asks, still staring.

Corbett flushes even deeper red.  ”You’ve never — do you want to?”

“Fuck yes,” Ed mumbles, voice a little wrecked from just the  _idea_ , a little dazed by the possibility as he pushes his own clothes off the rest of the way and stands up to pull down the bedcovers.

“Okay,” Corbett replies, and he approaches as Ed climbs back onto the bed. 

Ed pulls him down, first on top of him, and then flips both of them over to then flips both of them over to press him down into the bed. He wants this, so badly, and he runs his fingers through Corbett’s hair, kissing him again. He digs his hands in, pulling a little.

Corbett moans again, tensing up with pleasure for a moment, and Ed has to, he just /has/ to press his lips to Corbett’s, because taking Corbett apart like this really does feel like some kind of honor. Ed loves him, God he does, and he’s nervous as hell about this, but seeing this side of Corbett — who even during their previous sex had never come apart like this — is one of the best things Ed’s been lucky enough to experience. He’s beautiful.

Ed kisses him soft and deep, almost aching as he touches him, and he reaches down to wrap his hand around the base of Corbett’s dick, stroking gently. Corbett shivers and whines under him, and Ed pulls on his hair again as a distraction.

Ed slides down Corbett’s body then, takes the head of his cock into his mouth with little preamble, a little clumsy about it on the first mouthful, and he almost chokes when Corbett arches up on instinct, and he pulls back, coughing, only to find Corbett looking down at him worriedly, but Ed doesn’t mind so much, so he decides to distract Corbett again by crawling up the bed again.

“I — I have, um, I’ve got lube,” he mutters into Corbett’s ear. “And we both know we’re both clean, so can I —?”

He doesn’t get the chance to finish the question, because Corbett surges upward and catches his lips again, hips arching on the movement back down, like Ed suggesting this is the hottest thing he’s ever heard.

“That’s a yes, then?” Ed prods, just to be sure.

“/Yes/,” Corbett almost growls. “Please.”

Ed nods, a smile spreading across his face as his heart jumps in his chest.

He moves down Corbett’s body, dragging with his lips and teeth until he’s settled between Corbett’s legs. He’s never done this before, but he’s going to do his damnedest to make this the best sex Corbett’s ever had, so he’s careful as he slides his hands up the undersides of Corbett’s thighs.

“Ed,” Corbett moans, legs falling open even wider. “/Ed/.”

“Tell me what you like,” Ed says, leaning over to nuzzle the inside of Corbett’s knee. “Tell me how you want it, hmmm?”

Corbett moans again, leaning up on his elbows, bending nearly in half to get close enough to kiss Ed, and Ed can feel the strain in his body as he takes his hand — he’s almost shaking, and Ed’s close to pushing him back down — and guides it down between his legs, behind his balls, over his perineum, finally stopping over his hole. “Here,” Corbett says, and his eyes are intense on Ed’s. “Please — I, I really enjoy the…” he trails off, blushing, and Ed laughs and kneels up, pressing Corbett back down into the bed.

“You want me to finger you open?” Ed murmurs, and it feels almost scandalous like this, and it does feel entirely new.

“Yes. I…I love that part.” Corbett flushes darker, even as he whispers the words against Ed’s lips, and his legs spread even wider.

Ed suppresses a shiver of want, his cock jumping, because he needs to focus on Corbett right now. Corbett’s pleasure is paramount right now, and he’s going to do this right. Carefully, he slides down again, rummaging around in his discarded pants for a long moment before he finds the lube and coats his fingers with it.

Before they’d started this thing, Ed had been curious. He’d wondered what it would be like, so he’d bought a bottle of lube and worked himself open, and he imagines Corbett doing the same actions — but thinking about him. It makes the idea even hotter as he touches his slick fingertip to Corbett’s hole, gently pressing there just for a moment, almost experimenting. He’s got a vague idea of how this works, both from doing it to himself and from Corbett doing it to him, but he still feels a flare of nervousness when he actually goes to do it.

Corbett makes this /noise/, and Ed decides that he wants to hear more noises like that one, so he presses a little harder, tries to push. Corbett doesn’t give way immediately, but Ed starts up with these little prodding motions with his finger until he does, and Ed’s fingertip is engulfed in tight heat.

“Fuck!” Corbett whimpers above him, and Ed almost withdraws before he realizes that Corbett was cursing in pleasure, not pain.

“This good?” he asks anyway, just to make sure, and Corbett nods.

So Ed pushes a little further, and Corbett’s cock is dripping precum now, and looks almost enticing. Ed ignores it, though, because he has work to do. Corbett is obscenely, almost painfully tight around his finger, and Ed can’t help but ask: “How long has it been since you last…?”

“Months. I — just did it a little, on my own. I don’t really — I — agh!” Corbett rambles and then breaks off as Ed’s finger bottoms out inside him.

“Oh,” Ed says, softly, because Corbett is shaking, and there’s that noise again.

“Please move,” Corbett says after a moment, and Ed does, pulling out a little and pushing back in. Slowly, Corbett starts to relax around his finger, and Ed crooks his finger and goes looking for his prostate. Corbett cries out when he finds it, thrusts back onto his hand, hips snapping up. “Ed!”

“Found it,” Ed mumbles, just a little smugly. “God, Corbett, you’re gorgeous like this.”

They’ve never really talked this much during sex before, and Ed likes this change, likes being able to just spill his metaphorical guts about how beautiful he finds Corbett, how much he likes being able to touch him and be touched by him, and he thrusts with his finger again, crooking over his prostate again to pull that beautiful noise again.

“M-more,” Corbett whimpers, wrecked.

“Okay,” Ed says, kissing Corbett’s knee again, and pulls his finger out all the way.

Corbett moans at the loss, but then Ed’s done slicking up two fingers and pressing them into him slowly. Then he almost yelps at the stretch, his insides tightening almost painfully around Ed’s fingers.

It takes a little longer for Corbett to get used to this intrusion, but Ed’s perseverant about it, nipping at Corbett’s thighs as a distraction when he finds it harder to get at Corbett’s prostate. It takes a while, but eventually Corbett is shaking with pleasure again and asking for more.

The third finger has Ed realizing that he needs a better distraction until Corbett relaxes some, and he hits on it easily enough and, when Corbett’s clearly not expecting it, he takes the head of Corbett’s cock into his mouth.

Corbett bucks up into his mouth, but Ed was expecting that this time, and he moves with Corbett’s movement, going down a little further before coming up again.  He meets Corbett’s bewildered eyes, and winks.  He probably looks ridiculous, winking around a mouthful of cock, but he’s going to be just fine about it.  He doesn’t mind, not when Corbett’s shuddering from pleasure again and Ed can feel him starting to relax around the three fingers Ed has inside him.

Eventually, Corbett grabs at his hair and chokes, “Wanna come with you in me,” and Ed pulls off abruptly and  _stares_  at him.  The idea sends a thrill all throughout Ed, the idea of Corbett coming on his cock, and he slows the movements of his fingers.

“Are you ready?” he asks, gently, and Corbett nods emphatically, like Ed couldn’t get around to it fast enough.

Carefully, Ed rises onto his knees between Corbett’s legs and slicks up his cock.  He moves slow, heart thudding because /this is happening/.  In only a moment, he’s going to be inside Corbett for the first time, and that’s nerve-wracking and fucking arousing at the same time.

He lines up and starts the long, slow slide in.  He fingered Corbett open as well as he could, and while he does have to move slow, Corbett’s tightness around Ed’s cock has just the right amount of give that it only takes a minute or two to bottom out inside Corbett.  When he finally does, he finds himself face-to-face with Corbett, and Corbett’s legs are hitched around his legs to keep him as close as he can possibly be.

It feels like heaven, as good as bottoming had been the first time.  Ed’s had sex with girls before, and this is like that, but less wet and tighter than they’ve ever been, and knowing that he’s inside Corbett, whom he’s loved too much for a while now, is intoxicating.

He kisses him, and Corbett’s hands bury themselves in Ed’s hair, tangling there to hold him still.

“Feels good,” Ed groans out when they part to breathe, and Corbett nods, breathless.  His eyes are glazed dark as he shifts his hips a little, as if to tell Ed to start moving.

Ed obeys the implicit command, and pulls out again before thrusting in, moaning at how good it feels to throw the friction in with the tightness and heat.  It’s good, almost too good, and Ed worries that he’s not going to last very long at all, so he keeps it almost torturously slow.

“Ed,” Corbett whimpers.  ”F-faster, I — I can take it.”

Ed kisses him again, starts raining kisses all over his face.  ”Wanna take it slow.  Wanna remember every second of this, Cor.  Want you to feel it, too.”

He’s not sure when he turned into this kind of sap, and he sucks at words as usual, but Corbett’s mouth drops open almost as if from shock and Ed flushes, burying his face in Corbett’s shoulder as he continues the slow, undulating pace he’s already set.  

“You — you’re wonderful,” Corbett mumbles, like he’s still not sure he’s allowed to say it.

“So’re you.  I’ve —  _hghh_  — I’ve never known somebody as kind, or as gentle as you, and, and — fuck — I couldn’t have helped falling in love with you if I’d even wanted to help it.  You’re actually irresistible.”  He kisses his way up Corbett’s neck.  ”I love you, and I think it was gonna be inevitable that I do.”

“Th-thank you,” Corbett says, and he’s tearing up.  Ed doesn’t know how Corbett doesn’t know how beautiful he is, but he intends to spend however long Corbett wants him showing him that beauty.

He leans all his weight on one arm so he can thumb away Corbett’s precariously visible tears, and he speeds up, just a little, continuing.  ”And you’re gorgeous, I can’t —  _oh, fuck_  — you wouldn’t believe how many times I’ve gotten a totally inappropriate boner thinking about things we’ve done, much less how many times I’ve — hahghs — touched myself to memories of you inside me.”  It feels like a confession, and it probably is, because he hadn’t thought he was going to get to do something like this, because he figured that that hadn’t been what Corbett wanted.

“Ed — Ed,” Corbett half-moans, half whimpers, “I — I used to be afraid you’d figure me out, but you never did, and I wondered if I was doing something wrong.”

“Shh, babe, no.  I’m just an oblivious idiot, and I needed to get hit with the clue-by four.”

He speeds up a little more, his control thinning as he tries to keep himself from turning this into one of the fucks that they’re already so good at — desperate, fierce, almost brutal attempts at being together, trying to snatch up something they thought the couldn’t have by making do with what they thought they could.

One of Corbett’s hands drops from Ed’s hair and slides down his side to grip his ass.  ”Please, please,  _faster_ ,” he says, begs really, and he reaches just a little further and brushes a fingertip over Ed’s hole.  

That’s deliberate, and Ed growls, finally letting a majority of control go — he’s on top right now, and he’s going to make them both come harder than they ever have.  To that end, he shifts his angle, trying to find Corbett’s prostate with his cock this time.

He knows he’s found it when Corbett cries out, hand falling away from Ed’s ass and his back arching up off the bed.

“Looks like I found it,” he gloats, nuzzling into Corbett’s neck.

Corbett makes a wordless noise that rises halfway to a scream when Ed repeats the thrust twice more in quick succession, trying to drive Corbett absolutely crazy.  

It doesn’t take very long, and Corbett’s moaning and whimpering and just totally wrecked, but neither of them have come yet when Corbett tries to touch himself.  Ed bats his hand aside.  ”Let me,” he says, kissing Corbett hard on the mouth and slamming into him as he starts stroking.  Only two or three strokes later, Corbett comes between them, splattering on Ed’s hand and both their stomachs.

The way Corbett seizes up around Ed’s cock during orgasm is in good part responsible for Ed following him over the edge, but so is the sheer sight of him falling apart, mouth falling open and eyes glazing over, and how he goes dead silent when he comes.

Ed, on the other hand, makes a loud half-moan, half-whimper and spills inside Corbett, head lolling down to rest against Corbett’s chest.

Corbett is still shaking and pulsing in the aftermath, and it takes Ed a moment to gather himself enough to pull out.  Corbett makes a noise at the loss, but Ed leans up to kiss him quiet again.  ”That was,” Ed murmurs, “That was incredible.”

“You’re telling me,” Corbett mumbles back to him, lifting a hand to card it through Ed’s hair.  ”Thank you.  For this, all of it.”

“I love you,” Ed says, shrugging, sleepy now from the orgasm that’s turned him pretty much to Jell-O.

“Love you, too,” Corbett murmurs.

They couldn’t fall asleep quite yet, though, but Ed presses closer to kiss him again.  He pulls away to grab for the nearest piece of cloth — his t-shirt, as it turns out — and wipes them both down so that they don’t get sticky.

“You’re going to ruin that shirt,” Corbett points out.

“I don’t want to get up,” Ed rebuts, nuzzling against his jaw.  ”I can get a new shirt.  It’s a fair trade.”

Corbett laughs sleepily.  ”Okay.”

Ed rolls over and pulls Corbett into his arms, and realizes that this is something they have never done before as well.  Before, they’d either had to go right away, or there was the possibility of being found out so one of them had gone anyway.  They’d never fallen asleep together, like this, and Ed doesn’t want to ruin the moment by saying anything.

But Corbett turns around to him, kissing him slow and languid.  He tangles their legs together, and Ed grins against his lips.

“Are we good now?” he asks gently.

“Yes,” Corbett murmurs.  ”I think we’re both on the same page now.”

“Good.”  He pauses.  ”Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Corbett smiles, pecks him on the lips.  ”Happy Valentine’s Day to you, too.”

And that’s how they fall asleep, wrapped up in each other, and it’s how they’re going to wake up — because they’re right.  They are good, and they’re going to stay that way.


End file.
